gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Tai Kaliso
Tai is a COG soldier who is from the Southern Islands. He fought in the Human-Locust War and makes his first appearance in Gears of War 2. Marcus Fenix aludes to having a long-standing friendship with Tai, built on a history of saving each others lives. Like Marcus, he is a veteran of the Pendulum wars, and is described to be very 'hard to kill'. In Gears of War 2, he battles with Marcus, Dom, and Carmine during the first level, as well as many other early levels. Before he and Ben Carmine can tunnel to the Locust, Skorge begins to destroy what remains of the the COG fleet. Tai leaves his grindlift to assist Dizzy Wallin in the fight against Skorge. The outcome of the battle is not immediately known. Tai is later found imprisoned upon a Locust barge, heavily scarred and brutally tortured. Marcus - unaware of the mental toll the torture has taken on him - arms Tai with a shotgun. Tai hesitates for only a moment before he turns the shotgun on himself and commits suicide. Marcus Fenix is horrified at the turn of events and Benjamin Carmine, believing that Tai is indeed 'hard to kill,' is shocked. Marcus then collected Tai's COG tag. Quotes "I like the glow of locust blood in this light."- Tai Kaliso (After fighting a horde of locust inside the Jacinto hospital) "Everything happens for a reason." - Tai Kaliso (After having his entire squad killed by tickers) "You not done yet, we have a long way to go, bra." - Tai Kaliso (When taking a meatshield) "This will not end well." - Tai Kaliso (When picked up to be used as a meatshield) "You think they care about me?!" - Tai Kaliso (When picked up to be used as a meatshield in Multiplayer) "We eat tonight!" (at the start of multiplayer matches) "Ahh, reminds me of my childhood." - Tai Kaliso (At the start of multiplayer matches) "Locust they over there, not over here." - Tai Kaliso (At the start of multiplayer matches or Horde mode) "As good as hunting boar, that's a reason." - Tai Kaliso (At the start of multiplayer matches) "Nice!" - Tai Kaliso (When he does a perfect active reload) "Yeah, bra." - Tai Kaliso (Whe he does a perfect active reload) "Not good for Tai." Tai Kaliso (When his gun is jammed after a failed active reload.) "Chunky." - Tai Kaliso (After chainsawing an enemy) "Real gooey, you could use this for glue." - Tai Kaliso (After chainsawing an enemy) "Hey, they're soft in the center." - Tai Kaliso (After chainsawing an enemy) "Look Ma, no head, haha." - Tai Kaliso (After getting a headshot) "In your face!" - Tai Kaliso (After getting a headshot) "In your UGLY face!" - Tai Kaliso (After getting a headshot) "YEAH! IN YOUR FACE YOU BEAST!!" Tai Kaliso (After getting a headshot) "Sucka go down, not die eh?" - Tai Kaliso (After downing an enemy) "I KILL YOU!" - Tai Kaliso (After killing an enemy) "Not so tough now, are you?" - Tai Kaliso (After killing an enemy) "Eat dirt, then die." - Tai Kaliso (After killing an enemy) "I on your side foolish!" - Tai Kaliso (During friendly fire) "Hey bra, what are you doing?" - Tai Kaliso (During friendly fire) "Boom sucka." - Tai Kaliso (After sticking an enemy with a Torque Bow) "A parting gift." - Tai Kaliso (After sticking an enemy with a Torque Bow) "Hey, I could really use this!" Tai Kaliso (After picking up a special weapon) Trivia *Tai is the only COG soldier to not have the COG symbol (the skull and gear) on his chest *He is the only COG soldier to display spiritual beliefs during the story. *Unlike other Gears, Tai stores his pistol on the bandoleer on his chest *He fought along side Marcus in the Pendulum Wars. *Tai is the only member of his squad to survive when the Derrick they were in exploded. He shrugged it off with barely any wounds. Category:Gear Soldier